Shattered heart
by Bloodyravenheart13
Summary: It all started with a lie. Edd finds out a dark secret that makes his whole world shatter. Can a certain blue haired girl comfort him.


**Hey there people! Here's another EddxMarie fic, hope you like ;)**

**I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy  
**

Marie glanced around. It was dark, around midnight. She looked up at the house and smiled. There was a window... Wide open window.

_Perfect._ She thought. He just made it so much eaiser. Marie stealthly slimed up the drain pipe that was conviently next to the window. Marie entered the bed room silent as a cat. Her plans for the night danced around in her head. Marie prepared to live out her sneak attack when she suddenly heard a crash, the shattering of glass. Then a gasp of pain.

Marie forgetting her plan hor him, raced down the stairs to see Edd. A broken picture frame lay at his feet. Shattered glass covered the ground. Edd's right hand covered in blood.

"Double D" Marie gasped. Edd turned to her, tears flushed down his face. His blue eyes filled with a deep hurt.

"Marie... please leave" Edd sighed.

"Hell no! What the fuck happened?" Marie yelled, glancing at the busted picture frame. Broken glass surrounded it, but the picture was still in tact. In the picture, there was a man in his early thirties, with short black hair, and blue eyes similer to Edd's. Next to him stood a women, maybe in her late twenties, with long dark brown hair and piercing green eyes. In front of them,stood a little five year old Edd,with medium length black hair and blue eyes filled with warmth.

"Is that your mom and dad?"Marie asked, glancing at his bloody hand.

"By blood yes... But they're anything _but_ my parents" He growled,with such a hatred it startled Marie.

"What do you mean?" Marie asked.

"I don't mean to be rude but it's none of your buisness." Edd lashed at her.

"Look Edd, your blood is pouring out of your hand, tears are staining your face. And you expect me to just leave?" Marie glowered at him.

"And you just expect me to trust you?" Edd countered. Marie went silent. Edd snorted.

"Thats what I thought. So,Marie,if you would be so kind,leave and never speak of this incident to anyone. I'd be very much-"

"Look,oven mitt. Either you let me help you with that hand of yours or I have to pin you too the ground and treat it myself! I'm not leaving! So what do you want to do?" Marie challenged. Edd's face went dark. Then his eyes softened.

"Fine. The medical cabinet is in the bathroom down the hall, third door to your left. But no tricks Marie or I'll-"

"Yea, yea. Third door on the left."Marie swiftly left to gather the supplies before Edd tried to make her promise something she probaly cound't keep. She later returned with bandages and rubbing alchol.

"Give me your hand." Marie commanded as Edd sat on his couch hestintly. Edd glanced at her suspiciosly, causing Marie to yank is bloody hand over too her.

"Ouch!" Edd cried. Marie rolled her eyes.

"I wound't have had to do that if you just gave me youe damn hand." She pointed out smugly.

"And I would have given you my hand if you have ever given me one reason to trust you." Edd shot back. Marie slowly wrapped the cloth around his hand,causing him to wince in pain. When Marie was about to finish wrapping his hand, she coyly brought his hand to her lips,seductivly licking the blood off the tip of his finger,causing Edd to shudder and his face to turn red and flushed.

"Why must you do that?" He asked emberessed.

"I was trying to get a little taste." Marie smirled, wiggling her eyebrows,causing Edd to role his blue eyes.

"There, its fixed. Now will you please leave?" Edd begged.

"Not a chance."Marie scoffed.

"Marie-"

"I refuse to leave until you tell me what happened."Marie spat. Edd sighed reluctantly.

"I punched the frame..."

"I kinda got that sherlock." Marie snorted glacing down at Edd's hand,where the bandage was slowly turning red from the seeping blood. Thankfully, the bleeding seemed to be slowly down.

"Well, me and my parents aren't the closest..." Edd started. Marie nodded and slowly sat next to him and the couch, touching him slightly. It was a little too close for comfort but Edd didn't complain.

"Thet never seemed to want me around... They always were out on buissness trips for days... weeks... sometimes even months."

"Maybe they just didn't want to have you taken out of school so much" Marie offered. Edd snorted dissbalivenly.

"I doubt it... Besides,no matter what I do,get straight A's,have a perfect attendence record,or have won the school spelling bee five years in a row... They were never happy with me. Never said...good job, or way to go. Always looking down on me as if I can't do anything right" Edd clenched his fists in exasperation.

"No matter how hard I try, it's never good enough. I try to be the perfect kid who always does everything his parents tell him. But its _never_ enough" Edd said darkly.

"Edd... I..."

"Thats not even the worst part. The reason I smashed my hand into that dreaded picture was because I accidently read something I shound't have." Edd sighed.

"What was that?" Marie asked.

"An old letter... my mom wrote to my granmother. She wrote her... telling her I was an _accident_. She wanted an abortion. But the docter told her an abrtion at the time could kill her too. My own mother didn't want me Marie. She wanted me _dead._ She went on and on how  
I was a _mistake._ How I was never supposed to be born. How the birth control didn't _work. _How my dad refused to use a freakin _condom_." Edd cried. The tears returned.

"It was all a _lie._ The _buissness trips!_ The _interceooted emails! _That _picture!_ It was all a _lie! I _wasn't supposed to be born. They never wanted me. I was a mistake. A misfortune on their lives. A curse to them." Edd raged.

"They always hated me... Now I know why" Edd sighed. Marie stood up and stared into his eyes.

"You are not a mistake! You are here for a reason! If your fucking parents can't love you,thats thier own fucking loss!" Marie schreeched.

"You don't get it Marie! I always prayed for a simple call, a letter. A damn 'I love you' But they were always gone. And now I know why. I have been all alone my whole life. I completly new how to take care of myself when I was _eight _years old."Edd hissed.

"Shut the fuck up! I don't giving a shit what your bullshit parents think!" Marie paused.

"I _love_ you Edd. I don't see how anyone could hate you. Your parents are missing out... But don't you dare think you were a _mistake._ You are anything but" Marie then took Edd's face into her hands and kissed him hard. She nearly gasped when he kissed he rback. Her tongue wresled with his as he wrapped his arms around her passionetly. Marie's fingers dug under Edd's hat and curled in his black hair.

_"If only we could stay like this forever..."_ Marie thought to herself as her fingers intictivly went for the light switch.

**That morning...**

Marie turned too see Edd sleeping beside her. His eyes shut,tired after last night's work. She glanced around. Her clothes lay around in a mess around Edd's room. Edd's clothes,however,were layed neatly folded on the floor next to the bed. This made Marie chuckle slightly. She rolled over to face her lover,who laid naked beside her.

_"I wonder what Edd's parents would think of thier son now if they saw him like this"_ Marie thought silently. She just hoped what happened last night was because of love and not because of Edd's vurnable state. Marie kissed Edd softly on his lips. He blinked open his tired eyes.

"Yes,Marie?" He asked her, a small grin on his face. Marie smiled mischievasly before whispering in his ear.

"Bet you feel special now huh?"

**Hey, hoped you like it. This is diffrent than most my other EddxMarie fics, but I liked the way it turned out XD**

**Please review!**


End file.
